


Intangible habitation

by Lucca_Devereux (orphan_account)



Series: From the Letters of John H. Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lucca_Devereux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in my skin, you inhabit my pores, but I can’t shake your devils off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intangible habitation

**Author's Note:**

> follow-up to the previous fic (Define Gravity)  
> From the Letters of John H. Watson, a series of unsent letters from John to Sherlock.

I haven’t any clue why I write these. You’re just downstairs, perfectly within reach—

And yet.

You’re totally unreachable these days, aren’t you? You called these black moods, once upon a time. You said you wouldn’t say anything for days on end. You never told me that it would be quite like this. You, still, unmoving as those corpses you so love to study. You appear just as cold. The air around you is pervasive with its sorrow, and sometimes I swear that the circumference of space around your long body tugs at me inexorably, forcing dark colors down my throat.

You’re in my skin, you inhabit my pores.

You aren’t close enough for me to touch, but how I would if I were given the chance. These moods of yours are frustratingly complex; they’re not just things that I could grab with my blunt fingers and tear apart like a shroud. You’re in my skin, you inhabit my pores, but I can’t shake your devils off.

I can only write, and wait, as my hand shakes and my leg aches – I will wait for you to set the world in motion again.


End file.
